Odd Reactions
by Pseudostar432
Summary: Why the Cullens had to leave their school before the one in Alaska, From the Principal's POV


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the Twilight Saga…**

**A/N: I am aware that before Twilight, Alice did not know about her past. This is fanfiction though, so just go with it.**

Principal Reddman POV

Today was October 1st, and here at Western School we have a bit of a tradition. Every year, we hold a dance during the school day on Halloween. All students are required to come and must attend in costume. In the past we let the students choice what they dress up as, but a incident last year involving some costumes that were a less than PG rated has led me to make a change. This year I had each of the students fill out a questionnaire about themselves and their interests, and I choose for them. I had called all the students into the gymnasium to learn of the new rules, as well as what they will be wearing.

As I walked in, most of the students looked bored or slightly curious and were talking very loudly to their friends. The only exception was the smallest Cullen, who was bouncing up and down in her seat so fast it almost looked inhuman. Her youngest brother suddenly looked slightly alarmed and glared at Alice. She stopped bouncing immediately but still looked like Christmas had come early. I picked up the microphone and cleared my throat.

"All right, quiet down everybody." The noise level did not change. I tried again.

"Please pay attention." No change.

"Shut up NOW" That got them. Most of the students looked slightly alarmed.

"All right, now that everyone has decided to pay attention, I have a few announcements to make regarding this year's Halloween dance." Now I actually had their attention. "Because of last years…well…incident, the fellow staff members and I have chosen your costumes for you." All the students started yelling in outrage. All except the Cullens and Hales that is. Alice had started bouncing again. Edward was looking at all the teachers in turn, frowning. The big one, Emmett I think, was looking at his sister on the other side of the bleachers. She was looking at me with complete hatred. Last, the weird one, Jasper was looking very unstable and was slightly twitching.

"Ok, settle down, you all remember filling out the questionnaire last week? Well I used those, as well all you appearance to decide what would suit each of you best. Oh, I forgot, you will all get to make or buy your own costumes, all we did was chose what you _have_ to be. If any costumes are not G or PG rated, from now on there will be no Halloween celebration and I will seriously start considering uniforms."

There was a weird growling sound and all heads in the room whipped around to stare at the little Cullen girl. She had stood up, not that it mad much difference, and was desperately trying to break free of the hold her brothers now had on her. The largest boy looked over to Jasper and raised his eyebrows. Immediately, Alice calmed down and sat again. Her brother Edward looked very angry and was whispering something to her. Emmett looked to Jasper again, and suddenly I felt really confused, in fact I couldn't quite remember why everyone was looking at the Cullens. It didn't really seem to matter to me anymore. I decided to proceed.

"Alrighty then, so lets get started, for each student, I am going to read the answers to each question and then say what we have decided for you to wear. We will go alphabetically." I started through my list; there were 357 students currently enrolled and giving each of them a different 'identity' had been hard. I was just getting around to the Cullens when they caused another disturbance.

Alice had starting laughing hysterically, with no apparent trigger. Edward looked at her for a moment, and then started laughing himself. Emmett looked confused until Edward whispered something to him, and he too became hysterical. Once again, all eyes turned to them. Edward was able to calm himself down quickly, and it only took a few minutes to quiet Alice. Emmett on the other hand was a completely different story. A full five minutes later he was still laughing so hard I was surprised he didn't turn purple. The entire student body was still starring at them. Rosalie sighed loudly and stood up. She walked up to Emmett and smacked him on the head with such force I was afraid for his life. He barely seemed to notice. He was still laughing uncontrollably. She looked at Edward, who grimaced and nodded.

"Three days Emmett." She said, and then turned and walked back to her seat. I doubted that anything she could say would have any effect but the immediate result shocked me. Emmett sat straight up, a somber and horrified look on his face. He put his face in his hands and looked as if he was going to cry. Edward looked satisfied and Alice was smiling again. All the students looked confused and were whispering to each other. I decided to continue on with my list.

"All right, everyone calm down, after that display, I think its time to continue with my list. Next is Alice Cullen.

**NAME**: Alice Cullen

**AGE**: 15

**HEIGHT**: 4'10" This caused some snickers, but all it took was a look from all the Cullens to shut the students up. I felt really ashamed of everyone. How dare they be so rude to her? Then the weirdest thing happened, Katie Liel stood up and walked over to Alice.

"I am so, so sorry Alice. I feel really bad for laughing at you, please forgive me." There was a murmur of 'Sorry Alice' from around the room. Alice, Edward and Emmett looked shocked, and then all looked at Jasper at the same time. He had a sort of smug look on his face. Alice immediately smiled and stood up.

"It's okay, thanks for being so nice." She had sort of an evil smile on her face and looked back over to Jasper. He smiled back and nodded.

'OK…Um lets try and stay on task people. So lets continue were we left off.

**BODY TYPE**: Petite

**INTERESTS**: Shopping, Fashion, Buying things, Giving makeovers, Jasper, Ummmmm, I like to go hiking with my family, I guess I can dance, I like to play guess the number games for money." At this all her siblings either laughed (Emmett), sighed dramatically (Rosalie), smiled (Jasper), or pinched the bridge of their nose (Edward). Alice just grinned and started bouncing again.

"**ANY STRANGE FACTS ABOUT YOU**: Oh, there was this one time that I was acting really weird, so I had to go to a hospital for a long time, and then I got out, don't ask how, and then Carlisle and Esme adopted me and now I live happily ever after."

WTF??????? Okay, I never use acronyms, but that is the only thing that can come close to covering what just happened. Alice looked deeply ashamed, as did all her siblings, except Emmett who was once again laughing. Rosalie stood again.

"Four days Emmett." Then she sat down again looking as if nothing happened. I decided that I really didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Once again… Moving on." I said with yet another sigh. "Alice we decided that you would make a good Gypsy/Fortune teller." At that Jasper and Rosalie started laughing. Come to think of it, it was really funny. I started laughing too, and most students joined in. This went on until Edward got a very irritated look on his face.

"Jasper, get control now" he said in a very quiet voice. I barely heard him I was only about three feet away. There was no way Jasper could here him on the other end of the gym, but sure enough, Jasper stopped laughing and so did every other student.

"Okay, no more interruptions, we are now moving on to Edward.

**NAME**: Edwar…" but I had to stop once again as Alice had _once again_ burst into hysterical laughter. Edward looked confused and then very upset as he stared at his sister. Emmett tried to say something to Edward, but just got glared at instead.

"Alice Cullen control yourself." I was getting very agitated at the Cullen family's lack of respect. "You will see me in the office at the end of the day." She stopped laughing and nodded glumly.

"Back to what I was saying'

**NAME**: Edward Anthony Cullen

**AGE**: 15

**HEIGHT**: 6'2

**BODY TYPE**: Normal" This got a snort from several girls around the room."

**INTERESTS**: I honestly do not believe that it is required in the school curriculum for me to have to give personal information about myself. I refuse to say anything other than I enjoy hiking with my family. And there is no possible way for the school's administration to make me dress up and attend a pointless dance, where I will be sexually harassed by the female population of this school. I would rather be ripped in to pieces and burned at a pyre than make a fool out of myself. "

I was immediately angry. How dare he disrespect me in front of the entire student body. And how did he know about the new costume rules. I told no students and specifically instructed the other staff members not to as well. That doesn't matter, all I care about now is the fact that the Cullen boy showed that he has no respect for authority and I _will not_ stand for that.

"Edward, you will be joining your sister in my office this afternoon. You also _will_ be attending the dance, and if you do not, you will be working in the cafeteria everyday after school for the rest of the year. Is that understood?"

Edward looked as if he would like to kill me with his bare hands. "Yes Sir." He said in monotone.

"Thank you, now I am going to continue on,

**ANY STRANGE FACTS ABOUT YOU**: No, I am completely normal in every way shape and form." This made his brothers smirk and his sisters roll their eyes.

"All right Edward, because you decided to give us no information about yourself whatsoever, I went as generic with your costume as possible, so you are going to be a vampire."

Again there was a commotion. Emmett starting laughing so hard that he was shaking all of the bleachers. Alice was smiling widely enough that it had to be painful. Edward just grimaced and glared at me. Rosalie, for once, looked delighted. Jasper just looked confused and put his face in his hands.

"Alright, what is so funny about being a Edward being a vampire?" I really had no idea why they found this so funny; maybe Edward was afraid of blood of something. All of a sudden Edward started laughing to, but was quickly able to control himself. Emmett however, was still hysterical and had accidentally knocked several people onto the floor.

"Emmett Cullen!" I shouted. Emmett couldn't stop laughing, but managed to compose himself enough to sit up and look at me.

"Why on earth does Edward being a vampire for Halloween amuse you so much?" I actually really wanted to know. Most of the time the entire family was calm and composed, they had never caused a problem until today.

"He…He… Vampire…Hundred years…Best thing ever." Emmett managed to say before falling over again. Well that made no sense. What was a hundred years old? He couldn't possible mean that Edward was that old. The only thing that could explain that was if Edward was actually a vampire! Oh My G…

"Mr. Reddman," Edward was looking at me like I had grown three heads. "I dressed up as a vampire for Halloween for all of my childhood. Emmett thinks it's funny that I have to do it again. He also has a slight exaggeration problem." Edward glared at Emmett, who finally stopped laughing. Rosalie never looked up from her nails but smirked as she said "Five days Emmett." Emmett started dry sobbing.

"Okay… This is taking far to long; you all need to control yourselves. We are now moving on to Emmett." Alice Cullen then shrieked and fell over backwards, laughing so hard her entire body was shaking. Edward smiled but did nothing else.

"Out now Alice." I said and pointed to the door. "Go to the office and wait for me to be done here, we will be contacting you father." Alice squeaked and tried to stop laughing as she left the gym.

"Okay… So Emmett is up…

**NAME**: Emmett Cullen

**AGE**: 16

**HEIGHT**: 6'5

**BODY TYPE**: As sexy as it gets.

Okay Emmett, you will also be joining Edward Alice and I today after school. What is wrong with you kids?

**INTERESTS**: Hunting, Killing large animals, Hiking with the family, Oh, I love spending time with my adoptive sister Rose."

That is rather weird. Edward had hit himself on the head, Rosalie looked livid, and Emmett was smiling like there is no tomorrow.

" **ANY STRANGE FACTS ABOUT YOU**: Well yeah, Ummmmm school appropriate… Umm…Ummmmm…Oh!...no not school appropriate…uh…Nope not really. "

Edward was pinching his nose again, Jasper was snickering, and Rosalie just looked at Emmett.

"_Seven_ days just for that my dear brother." She said with an evil grin

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Rose, please, no, you can't do that to me!! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know they were going to read it in front of the whole school! I'll die, I'll move to Italy! I'll become just as repressed as Edward! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Repressed? What is going on in this family? Rosalie and Emmett can't possible be doing that can they? Oh my gosh, does Dr. Cullen have any idea? He couldn't! I have to do something!

"Um, Rosalie would you care to join us in the office later? Thank goodness Jasper is sane or it would be like a family reunion." Edward just sighed and went back to pinching his nose.

"Okay, Emmett, just to cut to the case, because of your love of hunting and um…size, I decided that you are going to be a bear this Halloween."

Emmett stood up and walked out of the room shouting ever profanity I had ever heard and some new ones too. The room was completely silent after his outburst.

"Um, Edward, care to explain?" I asked uncertainly.

"Nope, I believe Carlisle will though." He said coldly. Rosalie and Jasper both looked confused.

I continued on with out interruption for sometime. Edward raised his hand just as I was getting to Jasper.

"Yes Edward?" I asked skeptically.

"Sir, would you please be willing to assign Rosalie's costume before Jasper's" I wasn't quite sure what to say. Edward looked at me with a pleading expression. He glanced over to the door and I followed his gaze. Alice was standing by the door trying to tell Edward something. I walked over, pushed her out and closed the door. I was going to ignore everything that just happened, but Edwards expression looked desperate so I folded.

"Okay, I will be skipping over Jasper for now and moving on to Rosalie." I picked up her sheet, read it over quickly and was absolutely horrified.

"Ms. Hale, as all your answers are vulgar to the extreme, you will be skipping the dance and will be serving janitorial duty instead."

"No." she said without looking up.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked by the entire family's behavior today.

"What are you deaf? I said no." She had finally looked at me and I was scared for my life.

"Okay, you out too." I had never had to send one student out of an assembly before, this was defiantly new to me.

"Okay, I'll go ahead with Jasper.

**NAME**: Jasper Hale

**AGE**: 16

**HEIGHT: **6'3

**BODY TYPE: **Athletic

**INTERESTS**: I enjoy hiking with my family, Hunting with my brothers, I also enjoy reading about US History.

**ANY STRANGE FACTS ABOUT YOU**: I am a twin. I also collect war memorabilia. Lastly I enjoy baseball.

Okay Jasper, I have to say that you were the easiest of your family to cho-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Alice Cullen ran into the room. She grabbed Japer and pulled him out of the gym. It would have been funny to see such a small person drag him out of the room, but I was so put off by the family's behavior that I failed to see the humor. I was about to go after her when Edward stood up.

"Please just continue sir, I will see Carlisle hears about this, but please just go on." He looked scared out of his mind.

"Fine," I said. "You just tell Jasper that because of his interests, I chose for him to be a Yankee soldier."

CRASH! There was a huge bang from outside of the gym, followed by a screeching sound and a deep tortured scream. Students started screaming, all except Edward, who ran out of the gymnasium faster that I would have believed possible.

When I got into the hallway, the scene shocked me. It appeared that Jasper had gone insane! Alice and Edward were now restraining him. Rosalie was bent over Emmett who was cursing and holding his arm. I ran over to them and tried to pull Rosalie off him, but she pushed me away. Emmett looked as if he was in extreme pain. I finally got Rosalie back far enough were I could see his arm and I almost passed out at what I saw. There was a huge claw mark in his forearm. I couldn't believe that Jasper would do something like that. I looked over to him and did a double take. He was completely calm, sitting against the wall. Alice was holding his hand and talking to him quietly. She smiled and him and he returned the gesture. I ran over and pulled Alice away from him. He jumped up and growled at me. He actually growled! Alice jerked away from me and ran back to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered something. He calmed down, but still looked murderous. Edward had gone over to Emmett and had wrapped his shirt around Emmett's arm. He told said something that made Emmett start laughing.

"Really Jazz, could you maybe have reacted a _tinsy_ bit less dramatically." He then started laughing again. _**LAUGHING! **_ His brother cuts his arm open and he laughs?!?! This whole family needs to be in a mental hospital.

"Okay, all of you to the office right now. Stay at lest five feet apart from each other or any other people and do no say one word! Do you understand?" They all nodded, spread out and walked to the other end of the school.

**Chapter 2**

When we got to the main office I lead them into my office and sat down behind my desk. I just stared at them for several full minutes. I was unsure if I should call the police or just let Jasper get away with attempted murder. I decided to call their parents first, see what they had to say, and then reassess the situation.

"Okay, I will be completely honest and say that I have never in my whole life, seen anything that horrifying. Jasper, you could have killed your brother. You practically ripped his arm off!"

"Um Sir, Jasper barely scratched me, I was just overreacting, I'm not really hurt to badly." I looked at Emmett in complete shock. His arm had looked mutated. I would be surprised if he could ever get full use of it back. And now he was saying that he was fine and had overreacted!

"Emmett let me see your arm." I said coolly, I was not going to let Jasper get away with practically crippling his brother.

"Okay…but I really don't think you're a doctor." He unwrapped the shirt from his arm and I knew there was some trick going on. His arm now only had a small scratch on it.

"Emmett, show me your other arm." I was thinking he must have switched the makeshift bandage around to protect his brother.

Emmett held up his other arm looking confused. There was nothing wrong with it.

"That is it! Something is going on here and I am going to find out what it is! I am going to have both of your parents come in immediately and we are going to get to the bottom of this now!" I was practically steaming

"Um, Sir, Carlisle works at the hospital and really prefers not to be disturbed, so-"

This time it was my turn to cut someone off.

"Your brother tries to kill someone and you don't want me to inconvenience your father?!?!" These kids are truly unbelievable.

"Yes" Edward said curtly

I couldn't even reply to him. I just picked up the phone, put it on speakerphone, dialed their home number and waited while it began to ring.

"Cullen residence," a musical voice answered the phone. She sounded worried, as if someone calling the house was a rarity.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Cullen?" I doubted it, she sounded very young. Edward scowled at me and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, this is Esme, may I ask who this is?" She sounded very formal and polite.

"This is Principal Reddman, there is a problem with your children, and I was hoping you and your husband could come in as soon a possible."

"Which of the them caused the problem?" She now sounded very worried, as if she was expecting me to say they burned down the school.

"Well, madam, they have all been acting up today, but that isn't the main problem. Can you tell me if Jasper has ever had any violent tendencies before?"

For several moments, there was silence. Then Mrs. Cullen spoke in a weak, shaky voice. "What happened?" She sounded completely panicked, as if her whole world had been turned upside down.

"Mom, it's okay, everything is fine." Edward said quickly.

"Everything is not fine Mrs. Cullen, I think you and your husband should come down as soon as possible. Then we can discus what happened and go on from there."

"Of course, I'll just call Carlisle and we will see you shortly." She sounded much better now, as if Edward's reassurance had made all the difference. After she had hung up I turned my attention back to the children.

"Edward, why on earth did you tell your mother that everything is fine? Jasper seriously hurt Emmett, Rosalie was extremely disrespectful, as were you, Emmett made several sexual references about his sister, and Alice caused multiple disturbances! I don't know what set all this off, but I _will_ get an explanation."

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. It couldn't be the Cullens already; barely five minutes had passed since I called their home.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are here," said Ms. Cope, and she exited, but not before showing in two of the most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on. There was no way that they could be the parents of that many teenagers, they looked to be in their mid-twenties. I was taken aback however at how the children responded to their entrance. Emmett immediately sat up straighter in his chair. Alice glanced at them quickly before zoning out completely. Rosalie did not look up from her nails. Edward made eye contact with his father for several second before nodding and turning away. Jasper however, did not look up from the floor. The man, who I assumed to be Carlisle, was the first to speak.

"Well, what have they done this time?" He seemed not to be overly concerned and neither of them looked upset at their children. Esme, as a matter of fact, had gone over to Jasper and had put her hand on his arm. I almost wanted to shout at her to get away from him, but decided that it would not be a wise choice on my part.

"Well, Sir, today I held an assembly that all students attended. Several of you children caused major disruptions, several were extremely disrespectful, one left, two were sent out, and Jasper ended up being dragged out by Alice, only to then attack Emmett. The entire student body was terrified, and I have not felt so insulted in a very long time!" By the end of my rant, Carlisle had his head in his hands, and Esme was glaring at Emmett, who looked slightly afraid.

"Well, can you please explain what happened, I'm sure as unacceptable as it was, they all had reasons for acting the way they did." He has got to be kidding me. I don't care what there 'reasons' were, these kids are out of control! It took me a moment to calm down before I could continue on. I decided to go ahead and explain, no need to criticize his parenting skills, _yet_. Edward made a hissing noise, which I also ignored.

"Well, the assemble was held to assign costumes for this year's Halloween dance. Things started out all right, but right before I announced her costume, Alice started laughing hysterically. This set Edward off, then he told Emmett something that made him laugh as well. It took several entire minutes for them to calm down. Then, one of the answers to her questionnaire was quite disturbing. And I quote '_there was this one time that I was acting really weird, so I had to go to a hospital for a long time, and then I got out, don't ask how, and then Carlisle and Esme adopted me and now I live happily ever after_.' Then, when I announced her costume, Jasper and Rosalie started laughing this, for some reason, made every student in the room start laughing. It took a while, yet again, to calm them down."

"What is Alice's costume?" Esme asked sweetly

"A fortune teller." That was all I said before Carlisle smiled and shook his head, while Esme looked like she was holding back laughter. This aggravated me. Could they not take this seriously?

"Moving on," I said, getting their attention once more. "As I was about to read Edward's answers Alice, once again, burst into laughter. She kept at it for quite some time. When she finally calmed down, I was able to read Edward's questionnaire. He refused to complete the assignment, and insulted me and the rest of the staff in the processes." Carlisle glared at Edward, who looked bored. I decided to continue. "I then announced Edward's costume, which caused all of you children, except Edward, to become hysterical. Emmett laughed so had he shook several students off the bleachers." Esme sighed, and Carlisle looked bemused.

"What is Edward's costume?" He asked politely.

"Well, as I had very little to work with, I went generic. He is to be a vampire." This time everyone in the office started laughing, with the exception of Edward. Even Esme was shaking, failing miserable to look serious. I pounded my fist on the desk.

"Will you please take this seriously? Your children's behavior was an audacity today, and you come in here and laugh? Please control yourselves." I was so angry my hands were shaking.

"When I tried to move on to Emmett, Alice started laughing again. This time I sent her out of the room. There were multiple sexual references, some pertaining to his sister, in his answers. This seemed to upset Rosalie, and she told him '_7 days_' Emmett then mentioned that he would become repressed, like Edward. I have no idea what this means, and I doubt you know anything about this, but are you aware of any non-platonic relations between the two of them?"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Esme looked uncertain and said nothing. Carlisle then cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, there aren't actually related, and they are old enough to make their own choices in life. I don't think that me forbidding it would make the slightest bit of difference, except they would be sneakier about it. I don't want any of my children hiding things from me." I couldn't believe my ears! Dr. Cullen's children were in a relationship _together_?

"How serious is this relationship Dr. Cullen?" I was hoping against hope it was just a crush, nothing physical. Please?

"Well, um, I'm not sure how to answer that. They are, um, intimate, if that is what you're asking."

"_**What?**_" I shouted, causing Esme to flinch, "You let your children 'sleep' together? Why not just sell them all to the zoo, or have them live on the streets? You both are obviously horrible parents. I have it in my mind to call social services!" All at once everyone was yelling. Esme was crying into her hands saying something about a baby. Edward was holding Alice by the waist, as she was trying to leave the room. Rosalie had lunged at me and was now being restrained by Emmett, and Jasper was still in his chair, shaking slightly.

"How dare you say that to my mother you pathetic excuse for a man!" shouted Rosalie, still trying to break free of her brother's grasp.

"Stop" Carlisle shouted. All of the chaos stopped immediately. Esme was still crying, but Alice had gone over and was hugging her. Rosalie looked like she would be glad to kill me, but sat down anyway. Emmett was whispering to her, while glaring at me. Edward looked sadly at Esme. Jasper looked relieved for some reason.

"Mr. Reddman, I can assure you that we are both competent parents. We do face problems, but what can be expected with five teenagers under one roof. You should know several things. One- all of my children are adopted. Two- they were all very unwell when they arrived. Three- they would all most likely be dead now if we hadn't saved them. Four- they all are generally well behaved, and they respect Esme and I completely. And Five- Esme once had a baby, who died shortly after birth. What you said reminded her of the lost of her first son. She blames herself for what happened, although nothing in the world could have prevented his death." Esme sobbed again. Jasper went over to her and hugged her. She then stopped crying and smiled weakly at him. She mouthed 'Thank you' and he nodded as he returned to his seat. He then glared at me. I started feeling horrible about what I said. Of course Emmett and Rosalie should be together, why was I so horrible of a person that I would want to break up their love? And poor Esme, I probably traumatized her. She has done so much good in this world, and I was so cruel to her. How can I sleep at night? I'm a monster! I was on the verge of tears, when the sadness suddenly went away. Jasper was smirking at me, but I'm not sure why.

"Dr. Cullen, I am very sorry for insulting your wife. Please forgive me I was totally out of line. May we continue with what happened?" He nodded in response, but still looked grim.

"Anyway, when I announced Emmett's costume, he got very angry. He yelled some words that I don't want to repeat, and stormed out of the gym." Esme smacked Emmett on the back of the head and glared at him. "Sorry Mom," he sighed, looking ashamed.

"Guess what Emmett has to be?" Edward was grinning and his father looked at him.

"He's gonna be a bear!" Alice shrieked, bouncing and clapping he hands. Carlisle closed his eyes and didn't move for several moments. Then he looked over to Emmett.

"Emmett, _ that_ is what caused you to act out, really? It's not that big of a deal. You need to apologize."

"What the f- Ow Mom! Gosh, I'm sorry, How come Edward and Alice aren't in trouble for what they did?" Emmett was now rubbing the back of his head, where his mother had just smacked him, _again_.

"I have a feeling that that is not the end of the story. If Jasper was involved in something, Alice was as well. And knowing Edward, his part in this is not over either." Carlisle spoke calmly, yet his voice held a great amount of authority. Then I thought about something he just said.

"Wait, why would Alice be involved with what Jasper did?" I was confused on so many accounts right now.

"Alice and Jasper are together as well." Esme stated simply. I wasn't even shocked by this news; in fact, so much had happened that I felt nothing could surprise me now.

"Are they, um, _intimate_, as well?" I asked timidly. I really hope not.

"Yes, but they are quite different from Emmett and Rosalie in that way."

"How so?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to know; especially when Edward started pinching his nose again. This time however, it was Emmett who answered.

"Well dude, for one thing, they are all emotional with each other. Rose and I don't need that. Oh, and Carlisle doesn't give them any rules. I guess he doesn't need to. They are pretty quiet about it. Not Rose and me though- Ow! That's it! Would everyone stop hitting me?" Rose had smacked Emmett and was looking livid. I was confused on what Emmett had meant.

"What do you mean 'rules' Emmett?" I asked him

"Well man, there are a bunch of places we can't do it anymore. Once Carlisle found out about some certain times, we go banned from going at it out of our room.

"I really don't want to know, but what places are on the list Emmett?" I was afraid of the answer.

Um, there are a bunch, Edward's piano is a big one, um, all cars but the jeep, most fast food chains, Carlisle's office both at home and at the hospital. Alice's closet, the kitchen, all of the furniture, Chuck-E-Cheese's, um, oh, any of the closets or classrooms here, Esme's garden, any castles in Italy, uh, the roof, oh and I guess Edward's couch is off limits too."

I was to stunned to speak. Rosalie had moved her chair as far as possible away from Emmett, and was taking deep breaths. Esme looked ashamed, Carlisle frustrated, Jasper was twitchy, Edward angry, and Alice looked homicidal.

"You violated my closet?" she screamed and pounced at Emmett. Jasper caught her mid leap, and held her tightly in his lap. He was starting to look furious himself, and was now glaring at Emmett.

"Okay, lets move on, _again_." I was getting tired of this, " After Emmett left, there were no more problems for quite sometime. Right before I was going to start with Jasper, Edward asked me to please skip over him, and go to Rosalie first. I then noticed that Alice was back in the room, trying to tell Edward something. I forced her out, but Edward insisted that Rosalie went first. When I looked over the sheet, most of Rosalie's answers were to graphic to think, let alone say out loud. I told her that she would not be going to the dance, but instead serving janitorial duty. She said no. I asked her what she meant, she then insulted me, and repeated that she would not do her assigned task." Esme was shaking her head at Rosalie, who looked utterly bored. "I then sent her out of the room. I started reading Jasper's paper. Just as I was about to announce his costume, Alice ran in the room screaming, grabbed Jasper, and ran out. I was about to go after her, but Edward convinced me to go on. I then announced that Japer would be a Yankee solider." Carlisle put his head in his hands, Esme sighed, Jasper made a hissing sound, but was comforted by Alice. Man, does this family have problems. "Then there was a horrifying sound from the hall. It sounded like metal being ripped apart," At this Carlisle and Esme looked at Jasper, who shrugged sheepishly." Then Emmett started screaming. Edward ran out of the room, and by the time I got to the hallway, he and Alice had Jasper restrained. Emmett was on the ground yelling about his arm. When I saw it I almost fainted. It looked as if it had been shredded. I looked back to Jasper, and was shocked to see that he was completely calm with Alice holding his hand. Edward wrapped Emmett's arm up, and said something that made him laugh and tell Jasper not to overreact so much! I brought them all to the office, and called your home. I think you know what happened from then on." I was glad that now they would find out what Jasper was capable of. I would be surprised if they didn't send him off to Juvenile Hall.

"Well, that's it?" Carlisle looked amused.

"What do you mean 'That's it'? Your son almost killed his brother; all your children acted crazy, and you and your wife act as if these things happen every day! Please just tell me why they reacted the way they did to the costumes, maybe if there is _some_ explanation, I will be able to sleep tonight!"

"Please calm down, I can explain it all. Alice is very lucky at guessing things, she thinks being a fortuneteller would be a good future job, so she found it amusing you felt the same way. Edward had leukemia as a child so he has issues with blood, that is how I meet him, I was his doctor, when his, Alice, and Emmett's parents died, I adopted him first, so he could receive the best treatment. As you can see, he is now fine. A bear killed their parents; Emmett and Alice both saw the attack. Emmett hates bears and that is why he was so angry about his costume. Alice that a breakdown, and that is why she was in the hospital. Jasper and Rosalie were sold as children. Jasper was forced to fight animals for other's sick entertainment, while Rosalie was assaulted. They both ended up in a hospital, where I meet them, and we took them in as well. Edward missed his siblings, so we adopted them too. I cannot explain Rosalie's behavior, but Jasper gets very upset at any mention of fighting. He is also bi-polar, and would never hurt anyone on purpose."

I was rendered speechless. Even though the story was touching, it seemed wrong. I couldn't stop thinking that there is something odd about the entire family. Maybe some more digging on my own time could clear things up.

Edward stood suddenly and turned to his father.

"Dad, we have to go _now_!" he left the room immediately, followed by Esme and his brothers and sisters. Carlisle stood up and looked at me apologetically.

"I suppose that I should go as well, I will deal with the children, I hope to see you soon." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He left the room quickly.

That was the last I ever saw of the Cullens. They just disappeared, no calls, the house left completely furnished. It was as if they had never been here. The only proof I have that they ever existed, is five strange questionnaires.


End file.
